mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cairo Museum of Antiquities
|last= |cause= |}} The Cairo Museum of Antiquities is an establishment in Cairo, Egypt that houses various antiquities and relics from ancient Egypt. Location In 1926 A.D, the museum was run by Dr. Terence Bey, who had been made the museum curator after the previous curator had been caught selling off mummies of nobles and was dismissed. The museum housed many antiquities from mummies and pottery to entire slabs of hieroglyphs, and featured an extensive library that contained books on many topic from the Egyptian pharaohs to philosophers such as Socrates, though the library had been taken greatly out of order when its librarian, Evelyn Carnahan had mistakenly caused the shelves to topple down, scattering thousands of books throughout the library. The museum also housed a collection of mummies that were placed in a chamber that left the sarcophagi open so that patrons might see the mummies. The curator’s office, as kept by Dr. Bey, was decorated with many antiquities and knick-knacks, housing a fireplace as well. An aromatic candle was always kept lit at Dr. Bey’s desk, even during the day, which was used by the curator to surreptitiously destroy a map to the lost City of the Dead, Hamunaptra. The museum was used by the warrior tribe known as the Medjai as a meeting place where they would consort with Dr. Bey, a Medjai as well, and discuss their plans. History After leaving her job for a time to set out on an expedition to find Hamunaptra, Evelyn returned to Cairo and brought her brother Jonathan Carnahan, an explorer named Rick O'Connell, and two treasure-seekers named Daniels and Henderson to the museum to seek answers to a trouble that they all had: while in the ruins of Hamunaptra, Evelyn had mistakenly resurrected a cursed mummy known as Imhotep. Upon returning to the museum, Evelyn and the others were shocked and angered to meet Ardeth Bay, the chieftain of the Medjai, who was speaking with Dr. Bey: Ardeth Bay and several other Medjai had attempted to execute Evelyn and her compatriots while they were in Hamunaptra. O'Connell, Jonathan, Daniels and Henderson all pointed their guns at the Medjai, but Dr. Bey stopped them from firing by offering to explain: the Medjai were warriors that guarded Hamunaptra from treasure-seekers so that none could find the remains of the cursed mummy Imhotep, whose resurrection would bring about plagues and pestilence that would spread until the whole of the Earth was destroyed. Upon being informed of Imhotep’s goals, the group left the museum, coming back later in the evening, though Henderson had been killed by this time. Evelyn returned to the museum believing that if the Book of the Dead, which had been found in Hamunaptra, could bring the dead to life, its counterpart, the Book of Amun-Ra would return them to death, and so Evelyn set out with Dr. Bey to search the museum for clues as to where the Book of Amun-Ra was hidden. As the two examined the displayed slabs, outside the townspeople were chanting the mummy’s name, having become his slaves. As the townspeople formed an angry mob and tried to tear down the doors, Evelyn and Dr. Bey frantically read the slabs, looking for clues until they found that one slab stated that the Book of Amun-Ra was in Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. The townspeople had then succeeded in breaking down the doors, but the survivors had by then escaped in Jonathan’s car. During the riots, Dr. Bey had been killed by the townspeople and in 1927 A.D, one year after Bey's death, Evelyn had been made the curator of the museum. Behind the Scenes The building used for the shots of the museum was a government building in Marrakesh, and the scene in which Evelyn causes the bookshelves to topple over was filmed in one take, for to make a mistake while filming would require the shelves and books to be re-stacked, a process which would take a full day to complete before the scene could be shot. Appearances *''The Mummy'' **''The Mummy (novelization)'' *''The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' Locations in The Mummy film series'' Egypt locations – Giza – Cairo – Hamunaptra – Thebes –Ahm Shere – Karnak – Philae – China locations – Hong Kong England locations – London Other locations }] |1true=}} Category:Locations Category:Real-world locations Category:Establishments Category:Cairo locations Category:Mummy